


It's Not Too Late

by myspaceout



Series: Missing Scenes [5]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I go off on a tangent, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Romance, but it's more fun that way, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspaceout/pseuds/myspaceout
Summary: Set in the lovely Hacy moment of 2.14.Just a little dive into the mind of the characters, and what 'we didn't see' after the hug.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Missing Scenes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564960
Comments: 20
Kudos: 56





	It's Not Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely canon-divergent, but hey, headcanons are fun, right?

“My friend.”

That was what he repeated to himself as he held Macy in his arms. My friend, my friend, my friend. My friend whom I dream about, my friend that I have romantic feelings for, my friend that I wish could be more than friends.

No, no, she was his friend and _only_ his friend. She was a taken woman- he could not compete with the likes of a billionaire that could jet off to Aspen or France or whichever wonderful place Macy could dream of. He did not have the connections in the scientific field, nor a laboratory at his beck and call, with the latest advancements or equipment to delight the scientist he cared about. No, he was nothing but half a man, and he was her Whitelighter- it was not to be, and more importantly, she did not return his feelings.

But what else could Harry Greenwood do except revel at the moment- Macy Vaughn had put her arms around him, had willingly pulled him closer, had mended the rift that had been torn since the appearance of the Darklighter, made worse by Abigael’s meddling. After the months of feeling like there was fortress erected between them, to feel the warmth of her touch as she leaned into him was positively intoxicating.

Yet she was only his friend. And would remain so.

And _yet again_ , all he wanted to do was to say the words “I am in lo-

* * *

-ve with you.” Macy thought.

And with that lingering in her mind, she allowed herself to close her eyes as she leaned her chin on Harry’s shoulder. After much denying, and upon reexamination of her heart, it was a bittersweet realisation on her part: she was undeniably in love with the man before her. There was little she could do to suppress the emotions much longer.

It had dawned on her slowly, like a blossoming of a flower in spring, slowly, and then all at once. She could not quite place the precise moment she had started looking at him in a new light, but perhaps what people say was true- the purest of love grew from true friendship. And Harry has always been a friend to her.

He was there through all her struggles in joining the Vera family, he himself an outsider trying to fit in. It surprised her when she thought back on how often he would come to her side in her times of need, giving counsel, giving support. It was his words that had comforted her when she first discovered her Demon nature, and at times even more so than she would reach for her sisters, Harry’s hand would already be there- always offering encouragement.

She hated that Abigael had pushed them apart, planting seeds of distrust between them. Abigael and Jimmy, both in their own ways, managed to weasel into the insecurities that they both had, pushing Harry and her apart.

As they stood in their embrace, it occurred to Macy that it had been a long time since Harry had touched her. The times at which he would approach her but then seem to pull back were countless in her head. She internally chided herself for pushing him away- how could she have denied herself the warmth of his skin against hers, denied herself the solace he brought by just squeezing her hand. The last time they had hugged was before she was swept away by the Darklighter - it seemed a lifetime ago.

And his hugs always felt so...so right. It made her feel like the world fell away and that she was unstoppable. His confidence in her abilities, his trust that she would do the “right thing”; her feelings for Julian somehow fell short of what she felt for Harry.

But she was just “his friend”.

Perhaps his feelings had changed, no matter that her own had only surfaced- he wanted to be friends, and that’s what she would give him.

* * *

She did not know how long they had stood there, or who had pulled away first, but she found herself looking at Harry’s face smiling in the way he used to look at her. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she returned the smile, knowing her feelings must be fully reflected in her gaze. His hand made his way from her right shoulder to tuck a stray tendril behind her ear and it took everything in Macy’s self control from leaning into his touch. That motion he made, the way his fingers lingered at her ear, it felt too intimate, stepping outside the boundaries of the alleged platonic relationship they were keen to rebuild.

Yes, it was daring on his part but his hand had moved with a mind of its own. He placed the curl behind her ear, as though to improve on perfection. She was standing so close, and she looked enchanting, as she always did. She had returned his smile with a radiant one of her own, and he found that he had missed that smile of hers. It had been much too long since Macy Vaughn had smiled at him without a trace of resentment or hurt in her eyes, a true smile of affection that he was glad to begin to earn back.

Her gaze dropped to his lips as her mind drifted back to a daydream from a few nights ago, when it was just the both of them in the Command Center. How she longed to bring that fantasy into flesh and bone, how short of a distance it truly was, mere inches away from what could be. Her eyes lifted to meet his only to find that his gaze too, had shifted two inches south of her eyeline. Macy swallowed thickly, her throat somehow dry.

She mustered all her courage, thinking of the right words to say, praying that the risk she was about to take would pay off. Her lips parted with a sharp intake of breath, his name forming on her tongue-

“Macy! Come on down!”

Maggie’s voice cut through their reverie, echoing from the floor below. Harry’s hand fell away, and Macy’s courage slid back into its shell. They had unconsciously stepped back from each other once more, cheeks aflame from their close proximity.

“I should go,” she managed to say, voice strangled slightly.

“Yes, your sisters are waiting.”

“Good night, Harry.”

“Good night, Macy.”

He watched as she made her way out from the attic, feeling his heart clench at her retreating form. Did he imagine that moment, perhaps his mind had gotten the better of him, perhaps the gift of holding her so close had turned his head -

But Macy turned to cast a shy smile at him before ducking out of the door, and Harry found himself hoping anew.

Friends indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I was literally going to bed when this occurred to me, so I started typing it out in the NOTES app, only to find that I had completed it, so I might as well post while I'm awake. I hope you liked it!


End file.
